


I love you

by softlyuris



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Stenbrough, some cute shit, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuris/pseuds/softlyuris
Summary: no summary, just stenbrough.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i don't think i mentioned this but, its stenbrough. Enjoy!

“I love you”

Stan froze. Did he just say that? Outloud? In front of Bill? To Bill?

With panicked eyes he turns to look at the man he’s been in love with since he can remember. Bill is looking at him with the same panicky eyes he has. Oh no. He had said the wrong thing and now he was going to lose his bestfriend. All because he was stupidly in love. But he couldn’t help it. Stan loved the way Bill said his name, even when he had the stutter. Stan loved Bills eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes. Bill could look at him with those eyes and he would be done for. Stan loved his way of describing things, Bill always had a way with words. Bill could describe the color of grass and Stan would be in heaven. Stan was in love with Bill Denbrough. But Bill Denbrough didn’t love him back. He never would, because Stan and Bill are just friends. Friends and that’s it. Nothing would ever come out of him loving Bill other than the longing feeling of just wanting him. But it was never going to happen.

“I love you too.”


End file.
